Witches and Wizards: A Whole New World
by wholocker78218
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester find owls on their window sills with letters that change their entire world. What lies for them in the mysterious world of magic? Rated T for language (just to be safe) AU


**Okay hi guys. I wasn't going to write something like this but I just couldn't get it out of my head so here it is.**

 **Let me know what you think and if you like it. I have already written another two chapters so if it gets good feedback I'll upload them if not then this will be it.**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas for the story let me know as I haven't planned any further than 5 chapters so far and I have no real idea of where this could go so if you want something to happen just let me know.**

 **Also characters for this don't have to be from Supernatural or Harry Potter they can also come from other places so if you want a character in it let me know and if I know who they are I'll try to add them in.**

 **Anyway enough from me and my rambling. Enjoy**

 **Wholocker x**

"Bobby, there is a bloody Owl on my window sill with a letter in its mouth!" A confused eleven year old Dean Winchester shouted downstairs to his uncle.

"Bobby I've got one too!" An eleven year old Sam shouted out of his door.

"Well, why don't you grab the letters you idjits." Bobby says as he walks up the stairs.

Dean walked over to the window where an orange eyed, grey feathered owl sat with an old styled letter in its beak. Careful not to get pinched by the bird Dean plucked the letter from the bird and read the front. The letter had his name written in elegant writing and on the back had a bizarre seal in crimson wax.

Dean opened the letter and began to read.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr Dean Winchester,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **UNIFORM**_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _ **COURSE BOOKS**_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _ **OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _ **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus sig_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Bobby, is this a joke?" Dean yells to his uncle, thoroughly confused.

"Is what a joke?"

"It's saying I'm a bloody wizard, Sam was this you?"

"Don't blame me, I got one too you know."

XOX

"Cassie! Anna! You've got mail!" Lucifer yelled upstairs to his younger siblings.

There was a loud thump before the sound of the stairs being assaulted by feet was heard throughout the house. The door burst open and through it a boy with black hair and a girl with red came tumbling into the kitchen. They snatched a letter each out of their brother's hand and read the front. Realising they had taken the wrong one they switched letters and tore them open.

"Mum, we need to go shopping!" The twins yelled in unison.

XOX

"Dean I just got a letter from an owl and I am freaking the hell out." Jo Harvelle groaned into her mum's mobile.

"Ha I always knew you were a witch." Dean replied with a laugh.

"How the hell do you know I'm a witch I only just told my mum?"

"Because I got a letter too and so did Sammy."

"Uh and just when I thought I would get to spend a year without you and your brother." Jo said half-heartedly.

"Yeah I love you too anyway we're going shopping tomorrow, want to come?"

"Why not I need to figure out this magic shit."

XOX


End file.
